


Teenage dirtbag

by OrigamiLesbian



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiLesbian/pseuds/OrigamiLesbian
Summary: Based on the song Teenage Dirtbag only with Cooperfield
Relationships: Lauren Cooper/Amy Raudenfeld
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Amy violently jumped awake at her desk due to the blaring alarm on her bedside table. Leaning back in her chair to stretch out her stiff joints, she wiped the drool off her face and walked over to her nightstand to turn the offending thing off. She must have fallen asleep at her desk researching camera lenses for the big road trip her and her friends were planning for spring break. It was Senior year and her group of friends decided to take one big trip together to blow off steam before the race to get into college began. Truth be told there was no race for Amy. She already knew she was going to go to college in New York to be a film director. She spent most of her Junior year working on short films for her portfolio, and surprisingly she was already awarded with a few scholarships and program acceptance letters. 

Grabbing her phone and texting her friends an ETA, she rummaged through her closet and headed towards the bathroom. 30 minutes later Amy walked downstairs to find a note from her mother near a pile of money. Not bothering to read the note since she already knew what it would say, she stuffed the bills in her back pocket and walked out the door to her car. She placed her bookbag and camera bag in the trunk of her black SUV, turned on some music, and headed towards her friend's house.

Amy turned down her rock music while pulling into Karma's driveway and honked the horn to notify her friend of her arrival. 5 minutes later the redhead walked out of her house and entered the SUV. "Hey." was all she said to Amy before pulling down the visor and using the mirror to apply her make-up. Amy yawned a quick good morning and pulled out of the driveway to head to the next house. This was the normal routine for them ever since last year when the two girls realized their parents were having a secret affair with each other. Surprisingly the affair never bothered Amy. She became suspicious of something once she started noticing her mother putting more effort into her appearance. Around that time her mother started leaving during the weekends and leaving Amy notes followed by some cash. The notes always seemed innocent enough, a conference here and there, or visiting her Aunt to get away for awhile. A month later her suspicions were confirmed when her classmate Karma approached her in the hallways demanding that they needed to talk.

Amy was shocked that the girl acknowledged her, but she let herself be pulled into an empty classroom anyways. Karma explained that she walked in on her father and Amy's mother in a compromising position the night prior. Recognizing Amy's mother wasn't uncommon due to the fact that her mom was the "Weather Lady" for the local news, and figuring out they were related didn't take a genius. They had the same last name after all. The two teenagers decided to keep it a secret for their parents sake. Amy’s mother was in the process of a nasty divorce with her alcoholic father and deserved something good. As for Karma’s father, he and Karma’s mother seemed to have an “Open Marriage.”

Soon after the confession, the two teenagers spent more and more time together. It was more comfortable to hangout with one another instead of being alone in their houses. Plus it would keep the eyes off their parents if girls continued on with her lives with as much normalcy as possible. Teenagers always hung out with their friends and both girls appreciated the company. Sure they were an unlikely pair and most were surprised to discover the two were friends. Karma was a hurricane of an individual. She used to be head cheer captain before stepping down and focusing all her energy towards singing. Her outfits were meticulously picked out to flatter her body and grab the attention of others. Karma starred in every play, choir concert, and musical Hester HIgh could offer, and she basked in the attention of the student body. Amy on the other hand was always under the popularity radar. She had a small group of friends who all deemed themselves outcasts. She spent most of her free time editing videos or improving her photography skills. Instead of going out, she preferred to stay in and play videogames or binge Netflix.


	2. Chapter 2

The day breezed by and before she knew it it was the last two periods of the day. This was Amy’s favorite part of the day because her secret crush shared both periods with her. The object of Amy’s desires was none other than Lauren Cooper, the most popular girl in the whole senior class. Everything about her was stunning from her long blonde hair to her beautifully toned body. Somehow she knew exactly how to dress to highlight all the right places. Her styles ranged from business casual to Texas Belle. Almost every guy in the school had a crush on her, judging on how they all drooled over her. She was Hester Highs “Head Bitch In Charge,” and she radiated with an intense confidence. Amy’s favorite feature on the blonde was her her precisely plumped lips. She always found herself memorized by the way the girl would talk during her presentations in the classes they shared. How each word kissed her lips with intelligence and passion. She often wondered what her own name would sound like dripping off those pretty pink lips.

Those same lips also made many appearances the past few years in Amy’s dreams. Sometimes the need to sink her teeth into those lips and year the girl moan into her mouth was almost unbearable. Unfortunately Amy wasn't even a blip on Lauren’s radar, and how could she? The Texas Belle single handedly ran all the school functions. Everything from the monthly fundraisers to the annual dances had to have Lauren’s stamp of approval before they could be set into motion. 

Amy had a few flings throughout her high school career, but nothing ever came from it. Just a few experimenting classmates using her to purge out all their inner teenage angst. But no other girl has ever captured her attention the way Lauren could. Tragically, Lauren had always been out of reach for the blonde. As soon as Lauren enrolled at Hester, she began dating the misunderstood artist that was Liam Booker. He was a typical high school pretty boy and he worked his charm whenever and wherever he could. Amy dispied the boy. How could he even think about flirting with other women when he was with the most magnificent creature that had ever walked the earth?

The blonde entered the classroom and sat in her assigned seat. She quickly put in her earbuds and pulled her beanie down to cover her ears. This period was US Government and probably the most boring class she had ever taken in her high school career. Basically everything the class went over had already been covered the previous years, or it was covered in popular documentaries. Needless to say it was an easy A for the senior, so she knew she could slack off without a problem. Soon enough a familiar figure entered the classroom looking incredibly distraught. Amy furrowed her brows and paused her music to try and figure out what was going on. Lauren looked like she had been crying as she took her seat next to Amy. The proximity of their assigned seats always made Amy's heart stutter and grant her a whiff of the other girl's intoxicating perfume. Lauren smelled like a mix of honey vanilla and something that could only be described as expensive.

Another teacher entered the classroom just after the 2nd bell and whispered something to their history teacher before leaving the room as quickly as they had entered. The history teacher stood up and informed the class what was going on.

"Alright listen up. Due to the recent situation of a student bringing a firearm, we will all be under lockdown until the school investigates and ensures there is no other weapons on the property. Luckily since maintenance had yet to fix the school's alarm system, the student who brought the firearm has been detained so there is nothing to fear. The police are going to search all the lockers on campus to ensure our safety. Feel free to use this time as a study period since I will not be having a lesson today. Just please keep the noise level to a minimum." said the teacher before he sat down and began making phone calls at his desk.

Judging by the whispers from the students in the room, Liam Booker was the one who brought the gun to school. That explained why Lauren was visibly angry and came into class crying then. A buzzing in Amy's pocket pulled her attention away from the class president. A new notification in a group chat was waiting for her.

Anthony: Anyone know why the school is under lockdown?

Reagan: I heard Booker pulled out a gun on a football player that was talking to his gf

Karma: I heard she freaked out on him and dumped him in the hallway..

Anthony: How do you girls always know what's going on?

Reagan: Power of the uterus my friend.

Amy glanced over at Lauren and noticed the girl was no longer wearing the class ring given to her by Liam. Well that confirmed the news of the break up. She noticed the girl get more and more tense from the whispers of her fellow classmates. Without thinking Amy reached into her bag and pulled out her extra set of headphones and offered it to the girl. Lauren looked into Amy's eyes with an offending look before she understood why she was being offered the item.  _ She must have thought I was going to try and fish out information from her or something. _

"Thank you." Lauren said in a clipped voice. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and plugged the headphones into her phone. Relief flooded the girl's features and her shoulders relaxed now that the whispers were silenced.

Amy wiped away the sweat from her palms and tried to slow down the beating of her heart. She spent her time during lockdown trying not to stare at the way Lauren's slim fingers played with the string of the headphones. _ Her headphones _ . To avoid getting caught staring Amy began doodling in her notebook a rough sketch of a new Iron Maiden album cover. She was just about done with the sketch when their teacher announced that the lockdown was over and everyone was allowed to leave the building.

She gathered her things into her bag and texted Karma if she still needed a ride to her singing lessons since it was 4:10pm. A soft and sure touch caused Amy to turn around and face her crush. A beautifully manicured hand was held out to her returning the headphones. Their fingers brushed quickly making Amy involuntarily gasp as she took the headphones back.

"Thanks Amy. Another minute of hearing the whole fucking class whisper behind my back and I was going to cut a bitch." Lauren said with a roll of her eyes. Amy squeaked out a pathetic 'sure' in response, too busy being shocked that the woman actually knew her name.

Amy walked through the hallways and towards her car on autopilot from the interaction.  _ How does she know who I am _ , was the question on repeat inside her head. Incredibly Karma and Lauren were waiting for her at her car in the parking lot. Her stomach dropped and air quickly escaped her lungs, both women appeared anxious as she approached.

"Hey Amy, I hope you don't mind but Lauren asked me for a ride home since Liam usually drove her. I told her that you were driving me to dance class but that you could take her home on the way back." Karma explained. Lauren stood next to her with her eyes looking just past her and shifting her weight side to side, waiting for Amy's answer.

"Okay, yeah sure. Hop in." Amy stuttered. She unlocked the car and put her bags in the back while the girls got situated in the vehicle. Amy entered the driver seat and remained quiet as she drove to Karma’s studio. The two passengers paid no mind to Amy's silence, too busy with their own conversation.

"I can't believe you broke up with Liam in front of the entire student body!" Karma laughed.

"Fucking Douchebag knows that I hate when he acts all possessive of me. Once he pulled out the gun on Jimmy, my mind was made up. It's over." Lauren explained. Amy looked through the rearview mirror and saw pure fire in the blonde's blue eyes. Hester High's most popular couple was finished.

"Where did he even get a gun!?" Karma asked while shaking her head incredulously. She took a long sip from her water bottle.

"The gun belongs to his Dad. I don't think it even had bullets in it. He just wanted to seem tough and not only a fuck boy." Lauren scoffed. An unfamiliar ringtone filled the car as Lauren's phone went off. It was quickly silenced by the girl with an annoyed huff. "Tell me, how bad is the gossip?"

"Honestly, it's not that bad. Everyone just wants to know how the hell Booker got a gun." Karma informed. Amy pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio and watched the redhead gather her stuff again. "Well I got to go. Text me if you want to talk or something. I'll see you later Amy?" she asked. It was an unspoken confirmation that their parents were with each other this weekend and Karma was alone again.

"Mmhmm I'll be home," Amy waved goodbye to the singer and attempted to stay calm about her remaining passenger. Suddenly Lauren exited the back seat and causally entered the front seat, unaware of Amy's white knuckled grip on the wheel.

"So, I know I keep saying this, but I really appreciate the ride home." Lauren mentioned looking over at the driver. Amy felt like an exposed wire under the stare of the strong blonde. She released the breath she was holding and looked down as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Uh, no problem." Amy said quietly. "So where do you live?"

"Do you know where Eagle Point subdivision is?" Laren asked, thankful for the change in subject.

"Yeah it's North of town." Amy stated. She pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards that direction. The girls fell quiet until Lauren reached forward to turn the stereo on. The vehicle filled with rock music and Amy frantically turned down the volume in a panic.

"Sorry! Uh you can turn something else on if you don't like rock music."

"It's refreshing actually. The top 100 gets really boring after a while. Plus this is the kind of music my Dad likes. I know it's a little surprising." Lauren laughed. The sound triggered something in Amy and she openly smiled and the sound. The sound of the petite blonde’s laugh was a bit of a rarity. The walls of Hester High was mostly subjected to the girl's intensity and high pitched screams as she chewed someone out in the halls for one reason or another.

"You have a great laugh." Amy stated without thinking.  _ Fuck. _

"You think so? I always hated my laugh." Lauren said while looking out the window. Amy didn’t know how to respond without sounding like a total creep.  _ Your laugh is my favorite sound. It’s the highlight of my day. By the way I have been in love with you for years and you never even noticed me. _

"How do you know Karma so well?" Lauren asked, breaking Amy's internal monologue.

"Oh uh, our parents met at some conference."She lied. It's what she always said when people asked her about their friendship. Lauren just nodded in acknowledgement and looked out the window again. She gave Amy a few directions on how to get to her house and quickly enough the girls turning onto Lauren's street.

"Fuck. Thats Liam's Truck." Lauren sighed as she pointed down the street at the Silverado parked in front of what Amy could only assume was the girl's house.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere else?" Amy asked while slowing down and looking over to the blonde.

"Where? Bastard is probably going to make his rounds to all the places I usually am at to find me." Lauren said in a harsh tone. She looked down at her phone and began to furiously type away.

Amy considered her options; She could wait around for Lauren to make a decision, drop her off, and probably never talk to her again for the remainder of the school year. Or she could girl-the-hell-up and try to make this uncomfortable day a little bit better for the other woman. Making a quick decision, she put the SUV in reverse and backed out of the street. 

“What are you doing?” Lauren asked looking up at her phone with a confused expression. Her phone began ringing again, but she silenced it without looking at who the caller was.

Truth be told, Amy had no idea where she was going to bring the blonde. She thought about the things she liked to do after having a shit day. She couldn’t exactly take Lauren home to play endless amounts of video games or watch Netflix documentaries. Amy doubted that even would interest the other girl. She figured the popular girl just wanted to get away for a few hours, which is something Amy could definitely understand.

“Do you have your license?” Amy asked while pulling over in some random culdesac.

“Yeah, why?”

Amy didn’t answer the question. Instead she got out of the driver seat and walked around the car to open up the passenger door.

“Driving always helps me unwind after a shit day.” was all the taller blonde said to the girl. Amy stood there holding the door open while Lauren just stared at her with wide eyes. She was just about to apologize and tell her it was a stupid idea and she would take the girl home instead, when Lauren unbuckeled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Amy could smell the blonde’s perfume as she walked past her to get into the driver's seat. She let go the breath she was holding and swallowed briefly before sitting in the passenger seat. She couldn’t help but notice how good the shorter blonde looked in the driver seat of her car. 

“Where should we go?” Lauren asked while pushing her blonde hair out of her face. She looked unsure and small behind the wheel. 

"Anywhere you want. I have nowhere to be." Amy responded while giving her most reassuring smile. She was thankful that her nervousness seemed to have calmed down a bit, signaling that she was becoming more comfortable around the popular girl. She quickly sent off a text to Karma, telling her she wouldn't be home until later.

Seeming to have made up her mind, Lauren began driving. Amy plugged in her phone and switched the station from classic rock, to a low-fy station so that the blonde could workout whatever was going on in her head. 

"How come I don't know anything about you aside from your mother being the Weather Woman?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence. Amy looked out of the window and tried to figure out where the other woman was taking them.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I keep to myself alot." Amy responded still looking out the window.

Amy missed the way Lauren looked over at her as if she was going to argue but ultimately decided against it. Another comfortable silence surrounded the two girls as they both were lost in thought. Amy was wondering how in the hell she got herself into this situation. Before today if anyone would have told her that Lauren Cooper would be driving her around in her own car, she would have laughed in their face and told them to get a mental evaluation. Yet here she was being driven to an unknown location with the one person who Amy never would have expected to share a space with.

Lauren pulled into the parking lot of a cemetery and turned off the engine before turning to face Amy with an unsure expression.

"So my mother is buried here." the petite blonde began to say, "I haven't been here in a really long time. Liam never wanted to take me because he was afraid it would make me depressed or some shit. I'm sorry if this is weird.." Amy could tell Lauren was nervous about taking her here. She probably really wanted to see her mom but didnt know what Amy could do to entertain herself.

"It's cool. I've always wanted to take some photos of old tombstones, so I can do that while you visit your mom?" Amy offered with a shrug. Blue eyes flashed to green eyes and a soft smile spread across the driver's face. Amy's stomach surged from the attention and she abruptly opened the car door to get some fresh air before she did something stupid like lean in and kiss the blonde.

Lauren waited for Amy to grab her camera before she led the way to her mother's grave. Once Amy knew the general area of where Lauren would be, she told the girl she would stay close and began to take pictures of the surrounding area. They stayed for about an hour and Amy surprisingly got some really great photos, before Lauren said she was ready to go home.

Amy drove the way back into town and recalled the other girls previous directions on how to get to her house. This time Liam's truck was nowhere to be found so Amy pulled into the driveway and prepared herself for saying goodbye.

"I know I have said it alot today, but I really appreciate everything you have done for me today. I owe you one." Lauren smiled at her before grabbing her things and exiting the SUV. Amy watched the petite blonde walk up to her huge house and enter the front door. On the way home she couldn't help but smile to herself as she replayed the events from earlier that day. For once she was grateful Liam Booker was a douche canoe.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by without any other opportunities to talk to the popular girl. Liam Booker was expelled from school, but there was a rumor that his wealthy father was threatening with lawyers to have his son be allowed back in. With the absence of Laim, it seemed that just about every boy at Hester was giving their best attempts to woo the blonde. Lauren was always surrounded by either her friends or countless boys shooting their shot.

Everything seemed back to normal except for the fact that whenever Lauren passed by or sat down at the desk next to Amy, she would smile at her. It was something that her friends also noticed, teasing Amy about it every chance they got. Gym class was the last period of the day, and all the other students buzzed with energy before the weekend. Amy finished running the mandatory laps around the gymnasium when her smart watch vibrated against her wrist.

**Karma 2:45pm** : What’s the name of that band you’re always listening to?

Catching her breath she typed out a quick reply before walking to the side of the indoor track to start her stretches. Green eyes searched around the room to find the familiar blonde who also had gym as her last period of the day. Amy found Lauren across the room playing volleyball ball with other classmates. The sleeves of her gray gym uniform were rolled up along with her pair of gym shorts to show off her long legs. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and had small delicate braids tied in. The small details enhanced the girls feminine demeanor.

Amy watched as Lauren’s team volleyed the ball before Lauren jumped up and spiked it into the opposite court. Her team cheered and slapped her butt causing Lauren to laugh. Suddenly Lauren’s eyes glanced over towards Amy and the two held eye contact for a moment until a small smile appeared on the smaller blonde’s face and she looked away blushing. The aggressive gym teacher blew his whistle and yelled at the students to go get changed. Standing up on shaky legs, Amy made her way towards the locker room.

Back at home, Amy was editing the pictures she took back at the graveyard when her mother called out that someone was at the door for her. She saved her progress to her hard drive and made her way downstairs hoping that it was the neighborhood girl scouts selling cookies again. She was already down to her last box of thin mints and she was saving that box for an emergency. She opened the door and unexpectedly found Lauren on her doorstep.

“Lauren? What are you doing here?” Amy asked in surprise, Noticing her tone she corrected herself, “I mean, how did you know where I live? Is everything okay?”

Lauren was wearing a white sundress with red and purple flowers on it, and had her hair braided down on one side. Amy got the feeling the other woman was nervous, which seemed extremely out of place.

“Oh uh, Karma told me.” Lauren explained with a light blush, “Listen I came by to see if you wanted to go to an Iron Madden concert with me next friday. Karma told me it was your favorite band and I owe you for earlier.” She handed Amy two tickets.

“Seriously? You want to take me to a rock show?” Amy questioned shockingly. She held the tickets like they were made of precious gold and looked at Lauren with wide eyes.

“Yeah, they sounded really good when you played them in your car. I thought it would be fun. I’ll probably need your help picking out an outfit though. I’ve never been to a metal concert before.” Lauren blushed. Looking past the blonde, Amy realized that there wasn’t a car parked in her driveway, meaning the girl walked all the way to her house.

“I’d love to go with you. You can borrow one of my shirts if you want, or we could pick you up something else if that's not your style. Do you want to come in?” Amy asked, opening the door further.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Lauren said softly, walking closer to the taller blonde.

“I was just editing some photos to kill time until my mother made dinner. You could join us and then I can give you a ride back home if you want?” Amy asked unsure of how the other woman constantly made her step out of her comfort zone. Truth be told she was still shocked that this pristine and perfect woman even asked her to go in the first place.

“Okay, that’d be great.” Lauren smiled. Amy opened the door fully for the girl and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She led the popular girl into the house and into the kitchen to meet her mother.

“Hey Mom, this is Lauren Cooper. Is it cool if she stays for dinner?” Amy asked hopefully. Her mother was chopping up vegetables at the counter and smiled a brilliant smile once the girls entered.

“Oh Hello! It’s very nice to meet you Lauren, you can call me Farrah. I was making stir fry tonight. Would that be alright?” Farrah asked with a warm smile. She whipped off her hands and walked over to shake Lauren’s.

“Stir fry sounds great, thank you.” Lauren replied, shaking Farrah’s hand.

“Do you want to hang out in my room until dinner?” Amy questioned unsure on how to entertain the blonde. She wasn’t sure about what the blonde did for fun. Lauren nodded her head and followed Amy upstairs into her rather large room. Amy had a full desk in one corner of the room across from the bed, A large TV and a couch on the other side of her bed where she usually played video games, and a mini fridge. On the walls she hung up posters of her favorite rock bands and framed pictures of photos she had taken over the years.

“Sorry about the mess. Can I get you something to drink? I have water and soda?” Amy offered while shuffling around the room to pick up the dirty clothes scattered on the floor.

“Water is fine.” Lauren replied as she walked over to Amy’s desk, “ You took all these?” Amy walked towards the blonde to see what she was referring to and handed over a bottle of water to the girl.

“Yeah, you can go through them if you want?” She offered. Amy watched as Lauren shuffled through the photos on her computer, every now and then commenting on how good they were. She came across a picture of herself and Amy immediately went into a cold sweat. It was a black and white photograph of Lauren crouched down at her mother’s headstone. Amy remembered taking the shot because at that moment Lauren resembled a weeping angel with the evening light shining down through the surrounding trees.

“This is beautiful Amy.” Lauren whispered in awe. A wave of uneasiness passed through Amy as she observed the blonde looking at a photo of herself. Would she think it was weird? Was she mad that Amy took a picture of her without her permission? “Can I have a copy of this?” Lauren asked, turning to face Amy with misted eyes.

“Of course. I’ll print you a copy before we leave.” Amy offered while tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “So we could watch a movie or something until dinner? I don't think it should be too long until its ready, otherwise I have some video games.”

Lauren moved over to the couch and sat down with her legs tucked underneath her body. Amy sat down beside her, closer than expected and handed over the controller to the popular girl so she could pick out whichever movie she wanted. Lauren settled on the classic movie Can’t Buy Me Love, and began ranting about how modern fashion couldn’t even compare to fashion back in the 70’s and 80’s. Amy listened and laughed when the blonde told her that she loved the 70’s fashion but detested the use of fluorescent colors.

“There is no need to wear spandex so casually!” Lauren commented motioning wildly at the movie. Amy’s body was buzzing from how close the tiny blonde was making it hard to focus on the movie enough to understand the plot. She spent most of the time just nodding along and laughing at Lauren’s commentary. About halfway into the movie Farrah called the girls down to tell them that dinner was ready. The three women at dinner at the table and Amy listened to the easy conversation between her mother and Lauren. Farrah seemed beyond excited to discuss topics of fashion and politics with a more feminine girl. It wasn’t as if Farrah and Amy couldn’t talk about those things, its just that Amy wasn’t the type of girl to recommend makeup brands and boutiques to shop at.

After dinner the girls finished the movie before Amy took Lauren home. It was dark outside when Amy pulled into the driveway of Lauren’s house, making the moment more intimate.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner and for printing that picture for me. No one has ever taken such a beautiful candid of me before.” Lauren explained removing her seatbelt and facing the other blonde.

“No problem. Thank you for inviting me to go to a concert with you next weekend.” Amy smiled back, getting lost in Lauren’s dark blue eyes. The light reflecting off the garage engulfed the girls in a warm golden hue. A flash of hesitancy filled Lauren’s features before she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss against Amy’s cheek causing the other woman’s heart to stop.

“I’m really looking forward to it. Goodnight Amy.” Lauren whispered and exited the car. Amy watched in a daze as Lauren entered her house, before she back out and headed home.Once she walked inside her mother hugged her goodnight.

“I liked that girl. She was very nice.” Farrah said smiling at her daughter and walking out of the room. Amy’s phone vibrated in her pocket with a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown 9:30pm** : I got your number from Karma. Thanks again for tonight. Don’t forget to pick out a shirt for me to wear.

**Karma 9:30** : You’re welcome.


End file.
